Kiaidō
is a form of martial art used by many individuals throughout the world. Kiaidō is a style which utilizes one's Kiai for various purposes most commonly used for combat. It is a core aspect of the world of Kopano and the central power system of the story of Varden. Overview Kiaidō is a “style” of which you can enact by utilizing your . By using your Pure Intent, you can stimulate both your and your and merge them into one. By fusing these two, you create a , and every Fighting Word exhibits a which is determined by the Pure Intent, Word Soul, and Fighting Spirit, that compose the Fighting Word. If one were to change one or all of these three components, the product, aka the Sound Effect will thereby change as a result. It is entirely possible to use one’s Pure Intent to fuse one’s Fighting Spirit with more than one Word Soul, and thereby produce something that is known as a rather than a Fighting Word. The "Demon of the Incantation" functions the same as the Fighting Word, however it is considered to be stronger. Every individual has the potential to use Kiaidō, however only those who are properly trained in the art can utilize it. Each person has an for their Word Soul, as the name suggests, they are the words connected to your soul. As such, a person cannot use any “words” outside of their Affinity. These affinities enable the user to more easily fuse their Pure Intent and Fighting Spirit. The specific Affinity of the Word Soul is called a . The sound that embodies the Familiar Spirit is referred to as the , as this is where the style of Kiaidō acquires its name. A practitioner of Kiaidō and a user of Kiai is referred to as a . Properties of Kiaidō - - A kiai-sha who is capable of producing a jumonoki from his or her juni, his or her tōpaku, and kotodama. - Is the result of a temporary fusion between a tōpaku and more than one kotodama. Every jumonoki exhibits an onkō which is determined by the juni, kotodama, and tōpaku that constitutes the jumonoki. Changing the juni, kotodama, and or tōpaku of a jumonki will change the onkō of the jumonoki. Kiai (気合, Battle Cry) - Specifically, is the sound(s) that embodies an individual's tsukaima. However, it is often used as a general term for the sound that embodies a kotodama. *'Om' (唵, Ōmu) - Is the sound that embodies the soul of brahman. By chanting it, one can utilize one’s juni as fuel for a temporary fusion between one’s tōpaku and brahman. Subsequently, for the duration of the temporary fusion between one’s tōpaku and brahman, one’s tōpaku will be converted from a spirituality into a physicality. Notably, om is a kiai for literally EVERYONE. Om naturally as if meditating, "enhances" the Kiai-sha. Om can be used to empower one's Kiai itself, to their physical being, even to heal themselves quicker. **'Om-sha' (唵者, Om-er) - A Kiai-sha who specifically trains in the art of Om and masters it and utilizes it for combat rather than other forms of Kiaidō. *'Kiai-sha' (気合者, Battle-Crier) - A user of kiaidō. Word Soul (言霊, Kotodama) - Is the paku of a sound. Fighting Spirit (闘魄, Tōpaku) - Is naught but one of the many aspects of one’s paku. Fighting Word (闘言, Tōkoto) - Is the result of a temporary fusion between a tōpaku and a kotodama. Every tōkoto exhibits an onkō which is determined by the juni, kotodama, and tōpaku that constitutes the tōkoto. Changing the juni, kotodama, and or tōpaku of a tōkoto will change the onkō of the tōkoto. Sound Effect (音効, Onkō) - Is an ability. Familiar Spirit (使い魔, Tsukaima) - Is the kotodama that an individual has an affinity for. Pure Intent - *'Intent to Protect' (守る意, Mamorui) - *'Intent to Avenge' (復讐意, Fukushūi) - *'Intent to Fight' (闘意, Tōi) - *'Intent to Harm' (害意, Gaī) - *'Intent to Kill' (殺意, Satsui) - *'Evil Intent' (悪意, Akui) - *'Demonic Intent' (魔意, Mai) - Special Forms of Intent *'Heavenly Intent' (天意, Teni) - *'All Intent' (意識, Ishiki) - *'No Intent' (無意識, Mushiki) - Loud Spirit Loud Spirit (大魄, Ōpaku) - Is the result of one using their Pure Intent in a different manner. Instead of using it as fuel to merge your Word Soul, and your Fighting Spirit, you instead both physically and spiritually manifest your Pure Intent into an entity of which surrounds you and empowers you. Depending on what intent you produce, that determines the type of Loud Spirit you summon, with each loud spirit's appearance differing to fit it's user. While the abilities of the Loud Spirits are fundamentally the same, such as fueling a Loud Spirit with Mamorui, it's duty would be to protect, however digging deeper, the abilities are custom to the user. Loud Spirit's are technically capable of being used by anyone, given they have met specific conditions. Due to these conditions, most cannot use them at all, however a select few can either from birth, or training. Loud Spirits can only be used by those with a strong enough Pure Intent, along with this, the size is determined by the strength of the individual's intent. If someone is CAPABLE of utilizing a Loud Spirit, that doesn't guarantee they know how to control it at all, despite it being related to their intent, they have to be able to continuously manifest it without their Pure Intent wavering or becoming weak. Trivia Site Navigation